


Different Worlds, Same Situation.

by crazychloe08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Help, Hogwarts, Loss, Loss of Identity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychloe08/pseuds/crazychloe08
Summary: It has been about a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort and Harry Potter is not okay (which he will admit but won't get help). So he takes refuge from his loss and the painful memories in the mountains, backpacking through Europe and soon America in a van. Soon, he picks up a strange hitchhiker named Stephanie who seems to have some advice for him.It has been a couple months since Devastation day and the defeat of Darquesse and Valkyrie Cain is not okay (which she will admit but won't get help). So she moves away to take refuge Colorado, America  from her loss and guilt and painful memories. She spends her days walking around in the mountains and comes across a strange man named Harry who seems to be more relatable then she realizes.
Relationships: Dobby & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Valkyrie Cain/Harry Potter, Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Different Worlds, Same Situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I was so excited when this idea came to me, both these characters have undergone similar traumas and guilt. We got to see Valkyrie's recovery process, but not Harry's. So I have them here interacting quite awkwardly about their situations. (This is also based off of an Instagram post about Harry backpacking through Europe the muggle way to cope with his loss and seeks advice form an old war vet)

Harry stumbled out of the beaten down van gasping for air. He fell onto the grass on the side of the road closing his eyes only too see Fred on the ground lifeless as Percy begged him to get up, the blank stares of Remus and Nyphadora, six syllables being uttered and a life taken, the guttered screams of Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he played dead in Hagrid’s arms, the broken castle with glass everywhere, all rooms destroyed and new, younger ghosts roaming around. Behind him a small voice curiously called his name but it didn’t matter, the dark void was starting to consume him. So this is how I die. He thought. I deserve it though. At first she fought the void off, trying to keep it from swallowing him, but he started to give up after the voices started to scream at him. Yes I know it’s my fault. He tiredly answered the last roar of voices calling for his death. As he let himself fall forward into the abyss a pair of study hands shook him until he jumped up and reached from the wand hidden in his jacket.

“Are you alright Harry?” the girl with broad shoulder and muscled arms asked him, her long dark hair falling in her face, her irish accent concerned

“Yeah, I'm fine” he muttered, obviously not fine. Despite the fact that this girl had just pulled him out of his PTSD and anxiety attack, his hands visibly shaken, his forehead felt clammy and there was the fact he was holding his wand so tight his knuckles were white. He was clearly not fine.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead. But he was alive in every possible way in Harry’s brain. Sometimes Harry would hear Voldemort calling him during the long hours as he helped rebuild the school and run off toward the forbidden forest hexing everything in sight. Sometimes Harry would hear him while he showered, cooked dinner, or doing random things like that and the only thing that would calm him down was the soft touch that Ginny gave him, the same touch that reassured him that she was alive, Hermione and Ron were alive. But, Remus, Sirius, Fred and countless others that Harry loved were not. As time passed and Harry refused to talk to a professional, his friends started to pity him, tip toeing lightly like he might explode. He had to get out. After Harry finished rebuilding the school he went off the grid. No technology, no magic. He became a regular muggle backpacking through Europe in a van he called home. All through the United Kingdom he went, Through Ireland, France and Germany and now in America. Colorado was a strange place, it was mountainy and cold, but had a sense of loneliness to it. Along the way Harry would pick up strangers, it wasn’t dangerous since he kept his wand in his coat of reassurance, they would tell him stories of their lives. He came across all different people with interesting lives. He picked up a lot of war veterans trying to shake their horrors off in the spirit of camping. A lot of old, experienced war veterans taught him tricks that helped keep his attacks at bay. He always told them

“I was dragged into a war at the earliest age they could snatch me.” and they would nod and say

“Ah son, you see thing and you do things any sane man would go insane from, but you gotta keep moving, keep fighting ‘cause you gotta have someone back home who loves you and needs you” and Harry fights so hard, but some days he can’t even start the car because what’s the point? He defeated his purpose, but now it has left him with so much guilt and trauma that overwhelms him (even if he won’t admit it). Then he met this girl in Colorado a few days ago. She says she needed to get away and she kinda looked his age and not dangerous so he invited her to ride with him. She agrees and tells him that she has a ride waiting for her in New York and he agrees because Luna was at the American Ministry working as an ambassador and he said that he would visit her soon.

“You can call me Stephanie” she added unsurely.

“Harry” and they shook hands. After that they only exchanged a few friendly words after that, but sometimes Harry would wake up to her muttering and thrashing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Let’s get you some water,” Stephanie offered, leading Harry back into the pulled over van. It was a red Volkswagen with a gold stripe, lending some comfort like the Gryffindor tower. Inside the front seats were normal but Harry charmed the back of the van to stretch out the lending room for a small stove, cabinets, table and chairs, bathroom and sleeping bag area. It reminded him a lot of the time he and Ron and Hermione spent looking for Horcruxes. Oh god Harry pull yourself together. He scolded himself as Stephanie sat him down in one of the chairs handing him his water canteen and a bit of the half eaten chocolate bar from last night. He sipped the canteen with a word of thanks but put down the chocolate

“Take the Chocolate Harry, It helps” she insisted until Harry took a bite letting the warm sensation fill his body.

“Thanks” he murmured when he could talk, though his voice was hoarse from the screaming his ears blocked out. “Sorry” he added looking up at the girl. She nodded and swallowed trying to find the right words. 

“I have them too,” she quietly said. “I get them a lot, when I’m kneeling, little things trigger it” Harry looked at her, raising his eyebrows. 

“I didn’t know” Stephanie shook her head. 

“Everyone has dark thoughts, it only takes devastation to amplify them” they looked at each other for a while until Harry spoke wanting to offer comfort to the girl who only seemed to be a year or two older then he.

“I was caught at only age eleven in schemes and the beginnings of war. It all ended about a year ago, but there are some things you experience that you just can’t shake off” Stephanie cocked her head and nodded.

“It’s those times when they creep up on you and your worst memories taunt you until you break, I heard you, um, screaming names and I can’t help but wonder who they are” Harry looked down and sighed, lowering his gaze. “I’m sorry if I overstepped,” she added.

“S’okay. I’ve lost a lot of people close to me, and a lot of innocent people have died due to me” Harry answered trying to be as non specific as possible. Stephanie looked at him trying to find words.

“I’ve been in a similar situation, probably thousands of deaths, their blood on me” If she is a Death Eater, At least she is guilty about it. Harry hoped this girl wasn’t from the Wizarding World.

“Where was this war?” Stephanie asked curiously. 

“Scotland, and yours?”

“It wasn’t exactly a war, more like a lifelong battle, but in Ireland”. Both sighed, relieved.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Valkyrie wasn’t sure about the young man until he started screaming. He seemed simple enough to be a mortal, but would never disclose any personal information until he started screaming. Skulduggery was meeting her in New York in a few weeks and Valkyrie did not want to go, so to pass the time she would hike up and down Colorado’s mountains contemplating what she would say when a bright red van almost ran her over.

“Blimey!” The man screeched from behind the wheel, darting out to check if he hit anything. Valkyrie laughed it off, and when she lied about hitchhiking, he offered her a ride to where she needed to go. No sorcerer would be this open to strangers, so she accepted a ride to the inevidable meeting in New York, which it turns out was the place the man was going too. His name was Harry and he was British. Valkyrie didn’t especially like the British, but she could tolerate the mortals there. Well, when he pulled over and stumbled out screaming 

“No! Fred! Fred get up! Please no Remus come back! Remus! It’s all my fault I’m so sorry Mum and Dad!” Valkyrie knew that his guy had PTSD and when he started howling

“SIRIUS! WHERE IS HE? SIRIUS! NO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! PROFESSOR PLEASE!” Valkyrie knew she had to pull him out. She learned he was pulled into something nasty at age 11, that was so young she thought. He sympathy went out toward him imagining the horrors an eleven year old mind would push out but be tortured as a young man. Watching him shake and his eyes wide with terror reminded her of herself and the days where she would wake up screaming and sobbing, getting flashbacks of all the torment and grief that she was accountable for. At first she thought he was an undercover sorcerer but as the days trudged on, he seemed pretty mortal to her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a rainy April’s day, a few months after his incident. He and Stephanie became a little closer, almost to the point where Harry started opening up about his childhood. Stephanie lay curled up against the window of the van while Harry eyed her as she stared out the window, raining dribbling down the pane. 

“I’ve always loved rainy days” he broke the silence and Stephanie turned toward him. “It was when” he hesitated. Harry stop it! You cannot give anything away to a Muggle! “It was a rainy day when my whole life changed” he swallowed the lump in his throat as Stephanie warily looked him up and down, trying to figure him out.

“I’ve been watching you for sometime Harry” she started brushing the hair out of her face. Harry’s heart quickened. Did she know? But the girl acted quite strange herself. Was she a witch? An Irish Witch?

“Same to you, not to be creepy…” his voice trailed off as Stephanie closed her eyes tightly, pressing her lips together.

“Look, you’ve obviously gone through something traumatic, and I wish I couldn’t say the same '' she began with a long sigh. “Nothing after that will be easy, some days I can’t get out of bed, or I just want to give up and sit here forever staring at the sky” she cracked her knuckles and then wrung her hands out.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been out of sorts this past year, panic and ptsd attacks with random triggers, If I were you I wouldn’t trust me” he answered running a hand through his hair.

“You must have someone back where you came from” Harry faltered staring at her as she tilted her head. “I have a family who loves me and friends who are way beyond supportive, but I feel as if I’ve let them down, their troubles because of me, and they are due to me, but you look so young, you must have someone to go home to!” Flashes of Fred falling, Remus’s blank stare, Dobby’s blood seeping through his hands flashed behind his eyes.

“Y-Y-Yes' ' he stuttered all emotion coming back to him. “My best friends care about me more than anyone and my, my...girlfriend” God it felt so weird talking about them as if they didn’t blame all their loss on him indirectly. “And my close friends who I call family” Stephanie smiled sadly.

“They’re waiting for Harry. Their loss isn’t on you, they made their own decisions to get involved. They’re probably worried sick about you and your mental health” How does she know the right things to say? Harry blinked back tears watching Ron and Hermione squeeze him in a bone crushing hug, Ginny kissing him at the burrow, Mrs. Weasly chiding him over his lack of nutrition, and Dumbledore. Oh God Dumbledore. Is this what Dumbledore would have wanted you to be? Traveling alone for months up and down mountains picking up sketchy strangers with bloody good advice? Harry looked down at the girl, her long dark hair was mussed, her clothes were faded, eyes flooding with guilt and sorrow. He saw himself in her. At that moment Harry decided that it was time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can just drop me off here” New York City was bustling with pedestrians and probably sorcerers alike with hot coffee and briefcases. It had been four months. Valkyrie insisted that Harry took the longest route he could so they drove through 12 states with countless stops to walk up and down the terrain. She had learned that Harry had grown up with mentally abusive guardians and experienced a terrible war only a year and a half ago, being drawn in at highschool age. She didn’t talk a lot about her life to him, a little about her parents and little about Ireland. She talked about the death and destruction that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

“It's not your fault, You’re just….unlucky” he said and she turned away blinking back the visions sorcerers have had for centuries about her. It wasn’t unluckiness, it was destiny. It was destiny for people to blame their grief on her. It was destiny to destroy lives, It was destiny to kill her sister, to murder with no good conscience. But this young man, he became a friend, someone to talk to about feelings, but not to elaborate on extreme details. She watched him fall into the abyss a couple of times and she knew he watched her at night when she started tossing and turning, muttering and sobbing. When she would wake up shivering with his eyes on her, she would give him a pointed look as if to say Say something, I dare you. She didn’t want help. She didn’t need help. But she had better pull herself together because Skullduggery always knew what was going on in her brain. 

“Over there, down that street, to the right” she directed him to the hidden bar where she would meet Skullduggery. She looked at the text he had sent. The bar where I wore that burgundy three piece and you almost bled to death. 4:30 Sunday, I’ll wait out front. Valkyrie looked around. Not here yet. 

“Well it has been a pleasure getting to know you” Harry grimaced at how formal he sounded and Valkyrie smiled.

“Thank you.” she paused. “For driving me, a stranger” He knew what she meant.

“Your friend better take care of you, you’ve been through a lot.” Valkyrie blinked and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You take care too, go home to your girlfriend and family, they seem like they really care about you” Harry cracked a dry smile.

“And you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. I hope that your friend brings you back, back home” Valkyrie shook her head.

“I’m not quite ready yet, but you, you’re just stalling.” Harry opened his mouth to protest when Valkyrie's phone buzzed. I’m waiting. It said and she looked out the window to see a slender man with tan skin and dark eyes staring at her.

“Go home Harry,” she said opening the car door to the busy atmosphere of the city. She locked eyes with him after she shut the car door and he nodded. Watching him drive away a bony hand rested on her shoulder. She turned emotions flooding her. It was him, she hadn’t seen him since. Since she fled after Devastation Day. A part of her was happy, like she wanted to be scooped up in a hug. Another part reminded her of what she left behind, all the death, fighting and destruction and how it was her fault. 

“Valkyrie” he softly murmured. 

“No” she firmly said, not giving in, but glad to hear that voice after so many months.

“Please, forgive yourself for one moment” memories crashed over her, not the bad ones but the best ones. Blinking back tears she walked up to him, her eyes looking up into his eye sockets, her head at his mouth level and hugged him. She clung to him while he hugged her back, it was bony but it felt like before, it felt like how it was before.She pulled apart and then raised her fist and punched him across the jaw, pain flaring through her knuckles.

“I missed you too” he said chuckling.

“I’ll get a drink with you, but I’m not coming back with you” he tipped her hat down toward her.

“We have all the time in the world”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry watched as Valkyrie watched him pull away, the man eyeing her. He drove away, just enough for his tires to break down. He heard the squeal of the engine and the front side of the van sink down.

“No, No No, No!” he muttered. Getting out of the van he inspected the damage, a nail. A blimey nail wedged itself in his tire causing slow air to blow out. Cursing himself for his stupidity. He looked around wondering what he should do. 

“At least it’s not in the middle of the road, You can fix this.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar tone. Then he saw her, she was next to him, arms crossed in her Hogwarts uniform smirking.

“Hermione?” he stuttered, was it really her?

“Oh silly, it’s not actually me, your brain is just trying to cope with extreme loss and confusion and I’m guessing you miss me, so here I am, just a figment of your imagination” Harry chuckled, even if this was the Hermione his brain produced, it was still her.

“In other words, we're here to help you” Another deeper voice sheepishly said from the other side of harry. Bright orange hair, light skin, and freckles made Harry smile.

“It’s good to see you mate, I’ve missed you”

“Back to the situation boys? We can have a sappy therapy session later” Hermione rolled her eyes pointing to the tire.

“You’re a whole freaking wizard Harry, just like do reparo and bam!” Ron said, waving his hands around. Hermione smacked his shoulder. She pulled her curly brown hair behind her shoulders and frowned.

“We’re in New York City, a muggle terrain, believe it or not the American Ministry is not far from here, so maybe if you contact Luna….” Harry bit his lip and looked behind him. The parking lot was pretty deserted, only a few cars parked and no people except Stephanie and her friend a few yards away. From his jacket he slowly pulled out his wand and Hermione huffed.

“So much for staying incognito Mr. ‘I’m going away for some time to get away from the spotlight and maybe go hiking in the mountains and camp’” Ron rolled his eyes and made a face at Hermione.

“Let the Chosen One do whatever he wants ‘Mione besides who's gonna see?” 

“Do not call me ‘Mione Ronald!” Ron gulped and sheepishly grinned at Hermione’s narrowed eyes and threatening stare. Harry pulled the nail out while the two bickered and knelt down with his wand pointing at the large hole. A warm hand was on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready Harry” Hermione gently offered. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, also swallowing all the death and destruction this wand had caused. 

“She’s right mate, it’s when you’re ready, not us” Harry weakly smiled.

“Technique you guys are some sort of my conscience, but it’s okay, I can’t run away forever” Ron patted his back and mumbled something about being so “Heroic” and “Good” and “Mum would be proud”. Hermione sat next to him whispering 

“You know what you’re doing Harry, nothing bad will come out of this, it’s just a simple charm” Harry nodded closing his eyes, his wand warm with the rising heat in his hand and muttered

“Oculus Reparo” slowly opened his eyes to see the hole patch itself up and Ron smiled at him.

“See “Mione, he still has some fire left in him, he’s after all our Potter” Hermione shook her head and helped Harry pull himself to his feet.

“Harry?” she asked. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Harry looked up at the sky.

“I’ve missed you guys so much, but I don’t know if I can go back. So many lives are on me, so many memories. If he breaks down after a simple repairing charm, I don’t know how long I will last” he looked down and his feet and Hermione made a low sound.

“Harry James Potter, you are the boy who lived, the chosen one, the defeater of Voldemort and arguably the best wizard of our generation. Your heart is made of gold and If you don’t think you’re worthy of being among us, I think you need to think again” Ron nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon mate it’s time to go home”

“Yeah it is” Harry agreed, blinking back tears. 

“Um Harry?” A voice said from behind him. “What is?” and suddenly Hermione and Ron were gone and Stephanie was looking at him funny with a man in a navy suit and fedora staring at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Valkyrie and Skullduggery were just about to go into the bar when she saw the gold and red van break down, it’s front tire collapsed and she tapped Skullduggery on his back.

“Hey, that guy, Well he’s kinda my friend and look” Skullduggery sighed.

“Friend?” he questioned and Valkyrie punched him in the arm.

“Friend” she insisted as they strode over. When they got closer she could see him pull out a brown stick, but it wasn’t a piece of wood from a tree. It was intricate and delicate, with carvings and ridges lovingly placed. Valkyrie thought Harry was a bit odd, but this pushed her over the edge when she heard him muttering to himself and then the hole in the tire patched itself up. 

“Is he a sorcerer?” She asked out loud

“I don’t think so” Skullduggery murmured as he flicked off imaginary dust from his suit.

“Yeah it is” Harry said particularly loud and Valkyrie was close enough she asked

“What is?” Harry whipped around pointing the stick toward them and Valkyrie grabbed the ed pointed at her and lowered it.

“Hey! It’s just me!” Harry sighed and slipped the stick back into his jacket.

“Sorry Stephanie, had to take care of something” Valkyrie dryly laughed.

“Yeah it’s not everyday you see a tire fix itself” Harry’s face reddened and he started sputtering when Skullduggery perked up.

“Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, is that you?” Valkyrie watched as Harry’s eyes panicked and widened. Valkyrie wanted to say something but all her thoughts were what what what what is happening? Eventually Harry took a deep breath and muttered something like

“Okay fine, It’s not gonna do anyone any harm right?” and then he nodded and straightened up.

“Yes, now who are you?”

“Mr. Potter, you are infamous, but your wizarding world is small, only a fragment of the bigger picture.”

“Skullduggery!” Valkyrie pulled his shoulder so they were facing the other way and Valkyrie hissed at him. “What the hell! He may be freaky but he’s mortal!” 

“Yes Valkyrie he’s mortal, but he’s a different breed of sorcerer, he’s a wizard and if you excuse me we’re about to meet the most famous person to exist” Skullduggery straightened his tie and turned back around.

“I’m Detective Pleasant and this is my battle accessory Valkyrie Cain, please allow us to buy you a drink before you’re off to the American Ministry to meet Miss. Lovegood” 

\---------FIN------------

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much, I think some of my best writing came out in this, let me know what you liked and what I should add/do better!


End file.
